


Tease

by spottydot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Daichi could get it, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Honestly they could all get it, M/M, Suga could get it, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottydot/pseuds/spottydot
Summary: In which Sugawara, Koushi is a little tease and Daichi can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Tease

"Fuck Suga, you're such a tease." Daichi all but whined into his palm. 

Suga only waggled his brow in response as he licked another stripe up the vein of Daichi's cock. He fondled his balls with mirth, reveling in the way he could make Daichi fall apart right in front of him. He looked just short of pinning the setter and having his way with him, something Suga definitely wasn't opposed to. But still, he wanted to see just how far he could go. How much could he bend his captain until he was the one in submission? 

He traveled down to Daichi's throbbing head, taking the tip in his mouth. Daichi groaned his hand fisting Suga's feathery locks with need. Suga released his cock and tsked. 

"Is that any way to treat a good lay?" Suga admonished as if he were scolding a child who'd stayed up past his bedtime. 

Daichi looked at him with exasperated eyes. "But you like it when I'm rough." 

Suga wasn't about to protest, but he couldn't just agree. No, that would be much too easy. 

"I like it when you do what I want." He said putting a hand to his chest. "And what I want is for you to lay down and let me have my way with you." He pushed him and his stupid pectoral muscles into the mattress. "Just sit tight and look pretty for me, 'kay." He winked. 

Daichi wanted to scream. He fucking winked! His muscles burned with the ache of restraint. Oh, how he wanted to take Suga by the ass and fuck him until he came on the sheets. But he knew better than to try anything right now. With Suga's little glimmer tonight, he definitely wouldn't get to come if he didn't play by his rules. Him and his stupid, fucking rules. 

Suga might not look it, but he could be quite the little shit if he so chose. He puts on a sweet smile and a motherly tone when he's at the gym with the guys but he saves this little routine for Daichi and the bedroom. And yeah, he probably secretly loves it, if the way his cock twitches when Suga so much as grazes his length is anything to go by. But damn the wait. Daichi has patience. He has to, especially when it comes to Hinata and Kageyama's bickering. Which is why he always finds himself with next to none when Suga leads him to the bedroom. And is always why Suga takes whatever chance he can to capitalize on it. 

"Sug-aah~" Daichi trails off as he takes the rest of his head in his mouth. Suga looks up at him with shining almond eyes and hollows his cheeks. "Shit." Daichi cursed as he used every bit of strength to steel himself from bucking in his mouth. 

Suga slid down a little further. Inch by inch until he reached the base of Daichi's cock. He nuzzled the trail of cleanly shaven hair with his nose, only turning Daichi on more. 

"Suga... need more." Daichi breathed out, voice gruff and strained. 

Suga only looked at him, not making any attempt to move. Daichi knew what he wanted. His eyes said it all. That look of a challenge. Of competition. The same one they share when they're on the court. Well, minus their bare asses. It makes Daichi's dick hurt with anticipation. 

"Please Suga," Daichi whispers. Suga still eyes him, bringing his hand to Daichi's thigh. He rubs small circles, which would've been soothing, spell worthy even if Daichi's balls weren't turning fucking blue. 

"Please Suga. Please suck me off. I want you to take me in your mouth until your swallowing me wh-." His voice breaks at the last syllable as Suga enthusiastically begins to bob his head. 

The wait had to be killing him too, as he moans appreciatively against Daichi's girth. Little vibrations run up his length and even his spine that makes his toes curl. 

"Fuck yes, don't stop. Right there. You're so good, mmm." Daichi fists the sheets to keep from pulling at his boyfriend's hair again. 

"Mmmm" Suga moans against his cock in response. He hollows his cheeks again, coming up to the head and down once more. He takes one hand and pushes Daichi's trembling thigh back against the mattress while his other holds what little of his cock that isn't already in his mouth. 

"Suga, I'm close." Daichi gasped, his knuckles going white with the effort not to fuck his mouth with reckless abandon. 

And Suga stopped. He fucking stopped. 

Pulling up off his cock with a wet pop he meets Daichi with a wide smirk. 

"But I don't think I want you to come quite yet, Dai." He made his way up Daichi's form so that his hot breath grazed Daichi's lips. "In fact, I think I like you just like this." His fingers trail along Daichi's chest. "All hot and needy for me. We should just keep it this way." He carded his fingers through his hair as if he hadn't just been getting him off. 

"Too bad." He yanked Suga by his hair and pulled his mouth up to the shell of his ear. "Because I'm going to fuck you anyway." He turned Suga around pushing his chest into the mattress roughly. Daichi would've been worried by the sheer amount of force he used if Suga wasn't fucking wiggling his ass in the air. 

"Open," Daichi commanded as he brought two fingers to Suga's mouth. Suga moaned, taking the digits and swishing his tongue expertly over them until they were coated. 

Daichi took his fingers out and brought one to Suga's hole, circling the rim. He wanted to tease Suga. Make him beg for it. Just like he had made him. But he couldn't. Not when he so desperately needed to finish. So he drove his finger in, earning a loud gasp from his partner. 

"Fuck Dai, yes." He encouraged as Daichi wasted no time in bending his finger to find that one spot that would undo him. 

"Dai~" Suga moaned again as he added another finger. 

Although Daichi would normally spend more time preparing him, he took his fingers out and reached for the nightstand to coat his cock in a generous amount of lube. Besides, he knows Suga likes it rough even if it got him in trouble earlier. Because they weren't playing by his rules anymore. 

Daichi was in control now. 

"Fuck me Dai. Please fuck me." Suga whined, his body covered in a nice flush of crimson. 

Daichi obliged, lining up his cock with Suga's hole and pushing into him quickly. 

"Fuck, Koushi. You're so tight." Daichi moaned, causing Suga to cry out. 

He always loved it when he called him by his given name. And the wing spiker always knew just when to use it too. 

Daichi gripped the sides of Suga's hips that much harder as he drove into him again. 

Suga's knees trembled, threatening to give out as Daichi pounded into him. But he wasn't going to last much longer as Daichi whispered dirty nothings in his ear with that rough, sandpaper voice he only used in bed. 

It didn't take but another minute for Daichi to let out a rough growl and come inside him. He rode out his orgasm in short little thrusts as Suga whined for more. 

When he finally came down from his high, he peeled one hand off of his hip to grasp his leaking member and pump it until Suga was spilling on the sheets too. 

Before Daichi could collapse on his boyfriend, he rolled onto his side until he was face to face with him. 

"I love it when you manhandle me Dai." Suga purred, planting a sweet kiss on his collarbone. 

Daichi took him by the chin and looked him piercingly in his eyes. "Pull that shit again and I will fuck your mouth until you're choking on my name." 

Suga shivered and nodded. "Yes, captain." He giggled meeting Daichi in a sweet kiss. 

Daichi quickly deepened it, running his tongue along Suga's lips for entrance. They tangled their legs with each other, close enough to feel the other's heartbeat. 

And as much as Suga wanted to go again he could feel sleep tugging at his eyelids. 

"Dai~" He trailed off, as Daichi made a stand to get up. He grabbed a box of tissues and gently cleaned themselves up. 

"Suga you're going to have to get up so I can pull the sheets off." 

"Can't we just lay here?" He pouted kicking at Daichi's hand. 

"Suga." Daichi berated, using his captain voice again. 

"Fine." Suga reluctantly got to his feet just for his knees to buckle under him. 

Before he could hit the ground, Daichi scooped him up and brought him to his chest. 

"You just wanted me to sweep you off you're feet, didn't you?" He gave himself away with a light chuckle. 

"What are you talking about? You already have." Suga smiled, nuzzling his head against Daichi's chest. 

And somehow Daichi managed to pull off the sheets while carrying Suga with one arm. One strong, tree trunk arm. 

"I lied, can I just lay here instead." Suga gestured to Daichi's arms with pleading eyes. 

"You can when I get new sheets." Daichi set Suga down on the bare mattress gently. 

"Boo..." Suga trailed off, sleep threatening to take over again. 

"Don't you fall asleep on me, Sugawara Koushi." He chastised making his way to the linen closet outside of their room. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." He murmured into the bedsprings. 

Daichi returned with a smile as he looked at his boyfriend's drowsy form. 

"At least put some boxers on." Daichi scolded, somehow having found some sweatpants on his journey between their room and the closet. 

"But you can't get enough of this ass," Suga said twitching as if to wiggle it again. 

"You and your cute little ass need to get up so I can fix this bed." 

When Suga made absolutely no attempt to move, Daichi lifted him again and placed him on the shag carpeting. 

"This isn't comfortable at all Dai," Suga whined. 

"I'll only be a minute," Daichi said, hastily pulling the new sheets on. "Damn fitted sheets." He cursed as he finally managed to tuck it in the last corner. 

"Damn all the fitted sheets," Suga repeated, sleepily. Daichi couldn't help but laugh pulling the last blanket up. 

He hooked his arms under Suga's knees and brought him to his chest once more. Laying both of them down on the bed, he took another hand and pulled up the sheets for both of them. 

"You're a real tease, you know that?" He murmured softly in his ear, placing a ghost of a kiss on his ear lobe. 

"The cutest tease, you mean." He fired back swiveling his head to kiss the corner of Daichi's mouth. 

"The cutest tease." Daichi agreed wrapping his arms around Suga's lithe frame, the both of them falling asleep in time to each other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I havent posted in a very long time but here's some Daisuga smut to get you through the day. I am in my last week of my first semester in college, and instead of studying for finals, as I should, I decided to channel my energy into this little work. I hope that I got the characters down alright. I honestly love a bratty Suga. Sometimes, I feel like the fandom labels him as this sensitive, innocent trope with no backbone while I firmly believe he's got a menacing side to him. And I feel like this side would definitely come out to play when having sex. Especially with Daichi. He would relish goading Daichi until he absolutely lost his shit, and there was no exception here. And we all know while Daichi pretends to hate it he would most definitely love it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and if you're also taking finals right now I wish you the best of luck!


End file.
